Pour te protéger
by Igachi
Summary: Itachi n'a pas tué ses parents, du moins pas sa mère...


POUR TE PROTEGER.

Ma tête est posée sur tes genoux.

Je ne sais plus très bien ce que je fais ici mais je me sens tellement heureux que je ne pense plus à rien, ni à la douleur, ni à la mort qui m'attend.

Et puis je revois ce qui s'est passé.

Tu es arrivé derrière moi. Tu n'as pas fait de bruit mais je t'ai quand même entendu et je me suis retourné. J'ai été très surpris de voir à quel point tu avais grandi petit frère, et surtout à quel point tu étais devenu fort. Je m'en suis rendu compte dès les premiers coups que tu m'as porté.

Je n'ai d'abord rien senti, j'étais heureux, heureux. Et puis la douleur est arrivée, et j'ai senti ce liquide pourpre s'écouler lentement, inonder mes vêtements. J'ai baissé les yeux, pour les relever aussitôt. Ce que je venais de voir m'affola. Ma peau était meurtrie, blessée, le sang s'écoulait rapidement.

Je t'ai entendu te rapprocher de moi. Apparemment ce que tu venais de me faire ne t'avais pas suffit car je me suis retrouvé face contre terre, les yeux humides. Cette fois j'avais mal, physiquement, surtout, et puis mentalement. En relevant la tête, j'ai vu tes yeux, les mêmes que les siens ce soir-la. Ils étaient emplis de colère, de haine et de folie. Et la, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je t'ai frappé, frappé, frappé.

Tu es tombé à genoux, un léger filet de sang coulant sur ton menton. Et tu t'es mis à pleurer, exactement comme tu le faisais quand tu étais petit et qu'il revenait ivre mort, près à tuer tout le monde, même nous. Et je t'ai pris dans mes bras.

Quelques instants plus tard, tu t'étais arrêté, mais tu étais toujours dans mes bras. Je crois que c'est à ce moment la que j'ai compris que tu étais sérieusement blessé, tout comme moi je le suis. Tu étais blanc, livide, tel un mort, mais tu as réussi à me dire que je t'avais manqué. Ta voix était faible, hésitante.

Puis tu t'es mis à parler, de tout, de rien, comme pour rattraper les années de retard. Toi qui ne disais presque rien. Je t'ai écouté, jamais je ne t'ai interrompu. Et tu as commencé à parler du passé, du temps où on était ensemble.

Et tu m'as posé cette question. J'aurais tant aimé ne jamais devoir y répondre, mais tu m'y as forcé. Pourquoi…

Et j'ai commencé. Au début, j'ai eu des difficultés, j'hésitais, et puis je me suis lancé.

Ce jour la, je suis rentré plus tôt de l'entraînement, je ne sais plus pourquoi. J'ai tout de suite senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'entendais des bruits sourds, comme quand on tape sur un objet, et je me suis approché de la source de ce bruit. Cela venait de la cuisine.

Ce que j'y ai vu était horrible, indescriptible. Père tenait un couteau dans sa main, à peu près le même que celui avec lequel tu m'avais blessé. Et ces bruits sourds que j'entendais, ce n'était que le contact du couteau avec le corps de mère, inanimé, sans vie.

J'ai donc essayé de m'enfuir mais il m'avait vu. Il s'approchait dangereusement de moi, toujours avec ce regard empli de folie. Il a saisit un couteau au passage et j'ai couru pour me retrouver près du corps de mère. Sans savoir ce que je faisais, j'ai arraché le couteau planté dans sa poitrine et je l'ai poignardé. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps et il est mort sur le coup. J'aurais tant voulu que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé, qu'il n'ait jamais commencé à boire. Mais c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Quand tu es arrivé, cela venait juste de se passer et j'ai préféré te cacher la vérité en te disant que ce n'était que pour prouver que j'étais le plus fort. Je crois que tu avais compris la vérité, parce que tu n'as rien dit, rien fait. Et quand je suis parti, c'était pour te protéger.

Aujourd'hui, je regrette tant d'être parti, de t'avoir laissé seul. Mais tu es revenu et je t'ai enfin revu. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment.

Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, tu reprends des couleurs. Je te regarde encore une fois, j'essaie de graver ton image dans ma mémoire… bien que ça ne soit plus nécessaire. Je sens mes forces partir petit à petit.

Doucement, mes yeux se ferment. J'ai l'impression de voler. Je crois que tu l'as vu parce que tes cris me font redescendre quelques instants sur terre. Je réussi à rassembler le peu de force qu'il me reste pour rouvrir les yeux. Tu pleures. Jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi triste, et j'essaie de sourire.

Je sens que je repars, que cette fois je n'ai aucune chance de revenir une dernière fois. Alors je parviens à te dire ces trois mots, trois petits mots qui sont pourtant énormes.

Mes yeux se referment doucement. Petit à petit, je ne vois plus ton visage, mais je sens encore légèrement la sensation que tes larmes laissent sur ma joue. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je voulais juste te protéger, mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi.

Pardonne moi petit frère, pardonne moi…


End file.
